pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Brave Patriot (PG3D)
|rateoffire = 95 |capacity = 32 |mobility = 100 (Mobility)/18 (Weight) 45 (Current Mobility) |cost = 65 , previously obtained from the Event Chest. |lethality = |Level required = 1 |attribute = |Grade = |released = 6.3.0 |themed = |theme = WWII themed. |number = 46}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Brave Patriot (PGW). The '''Brave Patriot '''is a Primary weapon added in the World War 2 update. The Brave Patriot appears alongside Eindringling in the D-Day Update. It was removed in the 10.0.0 update, and it came back in the 12.1.0 update. Appearance It has an extremely large shoulder stock made from a redwood, and a metal barrel, with a redwood, pump action handguard. Strategy It is fully automatic but has a rate of fire as slow as the AK-48, so don't try to spray and pray with this gun. Tips *This weapon has many uses, due to the balanced stats. Use as you would any gun. *This can be used to pick off severely damaged enemies or weaken opponents itself. *Aim for the head to maximize the DPS and overall damage from this weapon. *Use this in medium ranges since this is more of an assault rifle. *Aim well, as it has slow firerate and low capacity. Counters *Since there are balanced stats, any attempt to counter it will be as efficient as countering a regular assault rifle user. *Due to its quite slow fire rate, you can simply pick off the wielded with a faster, stronger or overall better weapon. The low damage allows you to easily counter the attacker. Recommended Maps Any map, except for Sniper Forts and Knife Party. Equipment Setups Use this weapon more as a backup, as it is somewhat a weak weapon. * This weapon (used) to be a playable primary, however, the only possible chance for any PG3D player to use it now, is to pick off on weakened enemies. It's damage and Fire Rate give it a low DPS when compared to some other weapons. (If you have it) This weapon is more of a support weapon to a sniper based player or a heavy weapon based player. Trivia *In the version 8.2.1, this weapon became independent. *In the same update, the State Defender (it's former 2nd form) became a separate weapon. *The Brave Patriot is based on the real world M1928-A1 Thompson SMG the Allies used in World War 2, due to the cocking mechanism on the top of the weapon instead on the side like the M1A1. *It takes four headshots to kill a dummy in the Polygon. *It seems that is not like its real-life version. **Unlike the real world, the game version fires slightly slow (5-6 rounds per second: while in real life it fires 800-1200 rpm (rounds per minute). **In real life, it fires large .45 ACP rounds, a large damage round used in SMGs, Personal Defense Weapons, and Handguns (Civilian, Law Enforcement, and Military), but in-game it appears to be weaker than in real life. **Despite having a 20-round magazine, it has 32 rounds in the magazine. *In the old versions, the weapon had a lighter hue to its wooden parts, such as the stock, handle and handguard. *The weapon in-game and on the kill screen looks like a slow-firing Combat Rifle that does a little more damage per shot. *In recent updates, you can only receive it from certain events. *It was brought back in 12.1.0 update. **In the same update, the weapon model and statistics were modified. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Event Chest Category:Automatic Category:Content in Both Games Category:Brought Back Category:Rare